Ombre Bose
"I've been this way for such a long time... I don't remember how old I am." Ombre Bose is the son of Bakasura Bose and Keppekishou. He is an avid fan of rabbits, bugs, and anything else related to the outdoors. The boy is mild-mannered but outgoing and tends to make friends with whoever he meets. Description The boy is tall for his "age", being 5'3 and around 11 in regular years. He has black, messy hair that often has traces of grass or sand in it due to commonly playing outside. Ombre has bright golden eyes that can see through any illusion. He also has a large birthmark on the left side of his torso. Background Birth & Curse Ombre was born many, many years ago to Bakasura and Keppekishou. They were not allowed to be in a relationship, much less an intimate one. Because of this, Keppekishou's father cursed Ombre and his parents. While his parents suffered their own fates, Ombre was cursed to age extremely slowly and cast out into the wild to perish. The idea was that he'd be stuck as a baby for over 10,000 years and wouldn't be able to fend for himself for an extremely time. Captivity Fortunately for Ombre, he was found by a small village that regarded him as an infant angel sent down by God himself. The child was taken care of well, treated as if he were a king. This had its upsides, definitely, but it also had its downsides. Despite Ombre's wishes, the people kept him inside and watched over him vigilantly. They saw outside as much too dangerous for him. His only solace was the rabbits he'd save from being dinner. Over his lifetime in the village, he had about 100 pet rabbits that the townspeople would not dare take from him. Because of this, he grew a deep attachment to rabbits and animals in general. Freedom After many, many years of captivity, the town was destroyed in a blazing fire. Ombre was spared from this fire, given that many years before he had been moved into an underground bunker. Having nobody to keep him in the bunker, Ombre wandered out. He was now free to roam the world outside. Wandering along the barren wastelands by himself, Ombre came across a small black and white bunny that had survived the fire. He named her Opal and took her as his own pet. Together they wandered the wastelands until he met a woman named Ebony in the mountains he roamed. She took him in as her own child and watched over him. He stayed with Ebony, happy to be watched over but free. He stayed there until his father resurfaced. Now, he lives with his father in Yeva's garden. He's passed around between the watchful eyes of Robyn, Ebony, and his father. Abilities Ombre does not have any extraordinary physical abilities other than being small and fast. He does not know how to fight properly, as he has had no training. However, Ombre has bright golden eyes that possess multiple abilities: * The ability to see through any illusion, and * The ability to control any insect. Relationships * Parents: Bakasura Bose -Father, Keppekishou -Mother * Caretakers: Robyn Harvey, Ebony, Snowstorm Parellian * Friends: Onyx Harvey, Sandy, Calamara Harvey, Ivan Harvey, Zacchaeus Trivia * Ombre is the president of a small group of friends called "The Shooting Stars" -of which was named by Robyn after he was asked what their name should be. The current members of this group are Ombre Bose, Onyx Harvey, Sandy, Zacchaeus, and Calamara Harvey. * The only person who has been able to fool Ombre's eyes is Liliana Parellian, as her illusions are extremely potent. However, this was only for a span of 3 seconds. * Ombre ages at a rate of 10,000 years to 1. Because he currently takes on the form of an 11-year-old boy, he is around 110,000 years old. He's currently looking for ways to undo his curse. Category:Character Category:Male